The Gorgon Sisters/Transcript
This is a transcript for the ninth episode of the animated series, Mission Odyssey. Prologue 'SEQ. 1' 'EXT. ITHACA/ORCHARD - DAY' In an orchard, TELEMACHUS and ACRISIOS (a boy of the same age) are playing archers. They are both carrying a quiver of arrows on their backs. Up ahead of them is a straw target with three arrows sticking out of the outer rings, a long way off from the bull's eye. The TWO BOYS are engaged in a tug-of-war over the bow. Acrisios: (surprised reaction) Uh. Telemachus: (outraged) Hey! It's my turn, now! Acrisios: (protesting) No way. My bow, my turn! Telemachus & Acrisios: (struggling efforts) Hueh huehhh.... Telemachus: (insisting) Oh, yeah? Well, if my Dad were here, he'd... Telemachus & Acrisios: (struggling efforts, falling) Hueh huehhh huuehh. Ueh heh - OOoaahh! TELEMACHUS doesn't get to finish his sentence. The TWO BOYS are tugging so hard that the bow snaps in two. They fall backwards. Acrisios: (as he looks at the broken bow in his hand) Eh. The TWO BOYS sit there in the grass, looking abashed. TELEMACHUS has the bow in his hand while ACRISIOS is left with the shaft. PENELOPE walks by, holding her rolled up tapestry. She puts the roll down on a marble seat and strides over to the two budding archers. She holds out her hands and pulls them both up. Penelope: (seriously, to Telemachus) If your father were here, he'd tell you that fighting between friends leads to nothing but trouble! Over on the marble bench, PENELOPE's tapestry unrolls. The CAMERA COMES IN CLOSE to the tapestry, revealing two sisters (the Gorgons) growling at each other face to face. CUT TO: Act 1 ''INSERT - UNDER WATER'' The tentacles of a huge and hideous OCTOPUS hook a casket onto a submerged anchor. Next, the OCTOPUS spreads out its tentacles and rises up to the water's surface (the top part of POSEIDON's body is not visible in this scene). CUT TO: 'SEQ. 2' 'EXT. NEAR AN ISLAND/SHIP - DAWN' The ship has been brought beside a rocky island. ZEPHYR and DATES are in a small boat moored alongside the ship, struggling to hoist a large barrel of water up onto the ship. PHILO staggers up with a basket full of grapes perched on his shoulder. Up near the helm, ULYSSES is in a good mood as he oversees the delivery of the supplies. Ulysses: (cheering) Get a move on, boys! Zephyr & Dates: (pushing efforts) Huehhh huuuhh eehhhmmm. Ulysses: (commanding) It's time to hoist anchor and get underway. Zephyr & Dates: (released as the barrel is almost on board) Huh phuh. TITAN duly grabs the anchor rope and stands ready. But ZEPHYR zealously lets go of the water barrel he is carrying with DATES and dashes over towards the anchor rope. Zephyr: (zealously) Let me help! DATES shouts out, bending under the weight of the barrel. Dates: (being left alone with a barrel sliding back on him) Uuuhh. What about me? DATES falls onto PHILO, just as he is getting up on to the deck. They both tumble backwards, sending bunches of grapes flying all around their flailing limbs. Philo: (upset, to Dates) Oh no! My grapes! Dionysus is going to be furious at you! ZEPHYR goes and stands in front of TITAN. He grabs the anchor rope with both hands. Titan: (grunting) Out of the way, Zephyr. It's too heavy for you. Zephyr: (laughing) No way! I can handle it. TITAN yanks on the rope, raising the anchor in one fell swoop. In front of him, ZEPHYR screams out in pain, observing the rope burns on the palms of his hands. Zephyr: (trying to pull the rope) Twuuaahhhuuhh Ooouuh. - Outsch. That HURTS!! Much to TITAN's astonishment, the dripping, seaweed-laced anchor comes up on to the deck with a casket attached to it. TITAN holds the casket up above his head. Titan: (grunt of surprise) Uuuhehh. Uuuaahhh?! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 3' 'EXT. ON A ROCK/SEA - DAWN' The OCTOPUS rises out of the water and perches on a rock. We see the OCTOPUS head on: the top half of its body is POSEIDON in his human form while the bottom half is a mass of tentacles. POSEIDON looks across the water at the distant ship. Poseidon: (deviously) Perfect! Those idiots have risen to the bait - just as I'd planned. Hahaha haaah! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 4' 'EXT. SHIP/SEA - DAY' NISA looks over at her COMPANIONS, gathered round the casket, as she bandages ZEPHYR's burned hands. ZEPHYR winces in pain. Zephyr: (in pain) Duuoooww dooww... Nisa: (teasingly) Stop squirming like a fish, or I'll throw you overboard! Zephyr: (in pain) ...hhaaahoowww. ZEPHYR clenches his teeth, suffering under his breath. TITAN, DATES, PHILO and DIOMEDES are clustered round the casket, which is standing on the gangway. The OWL flits about round the casket, squawking frantically. Owl: (warning hoots) Huoh huuhuu.... Dates: (arguing) Well. Considering that this casket was stuck on MY anchor, it belongs to ME! Heh! Philo: (sardonically) And what if it's full of scrolls and parchments? Don't tell me you're going to take up reading! ULYSSES pushes the OWL away and goes to open the casket lock with his knife. Ulysses: (impatiently) Hey, calm down, kids. You haven't even seen if what's inside is worth fighting over! The lid of the casket flies open. ULYSSES pulls out various items, including a broken amphora, a ripped tunic, a small, faded wicker basket, a clay tablet with writing on and a statuette of Zeus. Dates: (piqued) Typical! Nothing but a bunch of worthless trinkets! Diomedes: (pensive) The box must have belonged to some shipwrecked sailor. ULYSSES reads the inscription on the tablet out loud: Ulysses: (catching fire) I think you're right! Listen to this: (reading) "If my raft stays afloat, I'll reach the two bald skulls. THERE, I will uncover the secret paths of the sea". (to the companions) This could be a clue to get us back to Ithaca! Now if we just decipher the riddle of those "two bald skulls"... Dates: (reflecting) He was probably talking about two bald merchants who sell information to gullible sailors. Philo: (guessing) Or a two-headed oracle - like when Athena comes out of Zeus's head to communicate with us mortals. ULYSSES is staring into the distance, deep in thought. Ulysses: (excitedly) Or... the answer could be RIGHT IN FRONT OF OUR EYES! ULYSSES points at two islands, each with its own mountain. There is no vegetation on either peak, hence their "bald" appearance. Titan: (affirmatively) Uhuuh! Two bald skulls! In response to Ulysses, PHILO takes the statuette of Zeus out of the casket and holds it up: Philo: (enthusiastically) Amazing! And, this statue of Zeus is absolute proof that the Gods are smiling on us! There's no stopping us: this time, we really ARE homeward bound! DATES immediately runs over to PHILO and grabs the statuette out of his hands. Dates: (greedily) HEY! HANDS OFF MY STATUE, YOU GREEDY GRABBER! PHILO runs across the deck after DATES. Ulysses: (happily) Forget the statue, men. It's time to scale our bald-headed friends! Dates & Philo: (running, breathing efforts) Huehe hueheh..... CUT TO: 'SEQ. 5' 'EXT. MEDUSA'S PALACE/TERRACE - DAY' The terrace of Medusa's palace is overlooking the sea, high up on the top of a cliff. We see the GORGON MEDUSA, a hideous creature with long brown snakes for hair that are squirming in front of her eyes, and a face made out of cracked stone. Her Gorgon sister, STHENO, is standing behind her. She is just as disgusting, with a flock of blond "hair" consisting of swarming and squirming insects; her face is a metallic gold color. They are standing next to a large basin of clear water. Medusa's palace is visible in the background, with its many caryatids and gargoyles. All kinds of statues (men and animals) are standing on the terrace. The GORGONS watch the ship arrive, smiling cynically. MEDUSA strokes a statue standing in a nearby basin. Medusa: (delighted) How wonderful! Here come some new models for my sculpture - just when I was running out of inspiration! Stheno: (ironically) Not so fast, sister! I need new toys to play with, as well. Why don't we toss for them? CU on the coin STHENO is holding in her hand. On the heads side, there is a picture of HERA; on the tails side is HERMES. Stheno: (CONT'D, gambling) Hera, they're mine, Hermes, they're yours. STHENO tosses the coin up into the air. All of a sudden, POSEIDON appears in the basin. He catches the coin in mid-air. Poseidon: (mighty growl) Huuoohh.... (charmingly and bewitchingly) Hello, my Gruesome Gorgons! I have a proposition for you. The chief bane of my existence, Ulysses, is on that ship. Whichever of you can capture and bring him to me, will be rewarded with a gift only the gods can grant: ETERNAL LIFE! The two GORGON SISTERS size each other up. Stheno: (offensively) Sorry, Medusa, but I'm going to win, hands down! Medusa: (protesting) Nice try, Stheno, but I always win! Poseidon: (impatiently) That's right, girls. Competition is the spice of life. Just let me know when you've caught that scheming Ulysses! POSEIDON disappears into the basin water. FADE OUT. 'SEQ. 6' 'EXT. SHIP'S DECK - DAY' PHILO and DATES are still chasing each other all over the ship, fighting over the statuette like a couple of little brats. Philo: (to Dates) Give that statue back, you selfish sailor! (running after Dates) Noaah! Meanwhile, DIOMEDES is sitting on the deck, trying to teach TITAN to read the tablet. Diomedes: (patiently) Concentrate, Titan! Reading is easy. Now that's an "s" as in "snake", and that's an "h" as in "hair"! Titan: (repeating without thinking) Ehh...snake..hair... DIOMEDES pretends to tear his hair out in desperation. Titan: (CONT'D, groaning wearily) Huuuarrgh....Can't. TITAN tosses the tablet over his shoulder. A short distance away, NISA is leaning on the ship's rail with the OWL on her shoulder. She catches the tablet like a baseball, frightening the OWL away. Owl: (excitedly) Huuh huuh huo.... Nisa: (to Titan) Hey, take it easy, Tites! Titan: (disagreeing) Huarghh... The contact with the tablet provokes a vision: CU on NISA's eyes, followed by a FLASH. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 7' ''INSERT - NISA'S VISION'' DATES and PHILO merge into one, forming one body with two heads. Dates & Philo: (fighting efforts) Huh hah eh.... These "Siamese twins" manage to pull themselves apart. But they immediately merge back into the same, deformed body as their faces twist into screams of terror and torment. DISSOLVE TO: 'SEQ. 8' 'EXT. SHIP - DAY' ULYSSES comes over to NISA, touching her shoulder. Nisa: (frightened sigh) Huuaahhhh.... Ulysses: (to Nisa) What's up, Nisa? You look like you've seen a ghost! Nisa: (very concerned) I think something incredibly gross is gonna happen... something to do with Dates and Philo. ULYSSES smiles impishly as DATES and PHILO dart past, still chasing each other. Ulysses: (jokingly) He... Well, if they ever catch each other, I can guarantee it won't be pretty! Nisa: (insisting) NO, I'M SERIOUS! But ULYSSES interrupts NISA to point out the fact that the two islands described on the tablet are looming up ahead. Ulysses: (pensive) Let's talk about it later, after we find out which of our "two bald heads" can point our way to Ithaca. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 9' 'EXT. SMALL BOAT & SHIP, SIDE BY SIDE - DAY' The ship is at a standstill between the two islands, a couple of dozen feet from Medusa's island, on the right. The ship and the small boat are side by side. ULYSSES, PHILO, DATES and ZEPHYR have stayed on the ship while TITAN, NISA and DIOMEDES have moved onto the small boat. Ulysses: (to the crew) So, remember. Whoever uncovers the route to Ithaca first gets treated to a WHALE-SIZE meal by the rest of us! PHILO holds up the statuette. Philo: (very optimistically) Then let's get cooking, because my divine friend and I are gonna find our way home in two shakes of a fish's tail! Down on the small boat, NISA retorts: Nisa: (enthusiastically) Don't count on it, Philo! We'll have that map under our belts before you've even reached shore! (beat) Isn't that right, Titan? TITAN does not utter a sound; he simply starts rowing like crazy over to the island on the starboard side, sending his COMPANIONS flying head over heels, to the bottom of the boat. Nisa & Diomedes: (as they fall backwards) Wooohhoohaah. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 10' 'EXT. MEDUSA'S ISLAND/TERRACE - DAY' At the edge of the terrace overlooking the sea, MEDUSA is sitting on a strange kind of seat. THE CAMERA PULLS BACK TO REVEAL that the seat is, in fact, the statue of a man. Medusa: (delighted, teasingly) Huhu hmmm... Come to me, my lovelies. CUT TO: Act 2 'SEQ. 11' 'EXT. MEDUSA'S ISLAND/TERRACE - DAY' TITAN, DIOMEDES and NISA come out of a path on to the statue-strewn terrace. The OWL hops from one statue to the next, squawking with fright. Owl: (frightened hoots) Huuh huuhuuh. Diomedes: (worried) What a weird place! Nisa: (calling out for people) Hoo-hoo! Anybody there? Silence ensues. Then, suddenly, they hear a voice behind them. Medusa: (O.S, sardonically) Welcome, strangers! DIOMEDES jumps, clutching his thumping heart and our heroes find out that the person who spoke is MEDUSA, who has taken the form of a beautiful woman. Diomedes: (shocked reaction) Hoho hoho.... (frightened) DON'T DO THAT! My ticker's got a few miles on the clock, you know! Medusa: (falsely gentle) Sorry - I didn't mean to frighten you! I am Medusa, the mistress of the house. (indicating the statues around her) I'm also a bit of a sculptress in my spare time. Nisa: (perky) I hope you're a whiz at geography too, cause we're lost! Medusa: (engaging) Then you've come to the right address. FOLLOW ME! MEDUSA leads them off towards her palace. Nisa: (worried, to Diomedes) I don't know WHAT it is, but there's something spooky about her! Diomedes: (impressed) Really? Personally, I find her quite hospitable! MEDUSA shows them inside the palace. As if by accident, she slams the door in the OWL's face; it comes crashing against the door (SFX: CRUNCH!). Owl: (feeling excluded) Huhuuuhuuu.... CUT TO: 'SEQ. 12' 'INT. STHENO'S PALACE/MAIN HALL - DAY' WIDE SHOT of the outside of Stheno's sumptuous palace: it is built on a hill decorated with gardens containing mazes of trees, bushes and shrubs. The palace is topped with a silver dome that shines in the sunlight. Its walls are made out of pink marble and the angles and curves of the magnificent building are highlighted with gold decorations. ZOOM in on the entrance. CROSS FADE to a huge hall with numerous colonnades, breaking the room up into various small sections. Luxurious furniture and articles (shields, amphorae, caskets, vases, etc.) are dotted all over the hall. Each object is a richly decorated work of art; some of the articles are lit up with a slight golden halo. They are all so shiny that anyone looking at them can see their own reflection. ZEPHYR hits DATES with his elbow, as he is curious about the contents of a sideboard. Dates: (being hit) Uuueehh! ULYSSES, ZEPHYR, DATES and PHILO are standing in front of GORGON STHENO. Like her sister, she has assumed the appearance of a beautiful Greek woman. Philo: (pensive) Stheno, hah? Are you sure we've never met? Stheno: (charming, to Ulysses) If ever I had met the great Ulysses, I definitely would remember. Ulysses: (enthusiastically) Old friend or new, if you can help us find our way home, you'll be our best friend yet! Stheno: (enigmatically, smiling) Hmm-hm. That's exactly what I had in mind! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 13' 'INT. MEDUSA'S PALACE/ARTIST'S STUDIO - DAY' The studio ceiling is supported by caryatids. At the far end of the room, there is a large fountain decorated with animal gargoyles spewing water. MEDUSA addresses TITAN. Medusa: (seductively) I'd be delighted to show you the way back home. But first, I would so love for the mighty conqueror of Troy to freeze...oh, I mean, POSE for me. Well?! NISA elbows TITAN but he does not react. Nisa: (to Medusa) Of course he would! (to Titan) Right, Ulysses?! (gives Titan an elbow nudge) Heh?! Titan: (disconcerted grunt) Aheehh??? All of a sudden, DIOMEDES cottons on to NISA's scheme. Diomedes: (to Medusa) Oh, I wouldn't worry, Ma'am: Ulysses is just a...bit bashful...heh...classic hero behavior, you know, heh. Titan: (understanding at last) Me? ...Me, Ulysses?....Oh! Right! ME Ulysses!!! Just then, the OWL flies into the studio through an open window and starts baiting MEDUSA. The latter turns to face the OWL, seething. In her rush of anger, her eyes take on the same color as the stone (SFX). The frightened OWL starts flying frantically, every which way. Owl: (frightened hoots) Huuhhuuuh huuhuhuh..... The OWL knocks a statue but DIOMEDES manages to catch it just in time, before it smashes to the floor. Medusa: (wrathfully) GET THAT CRAZY BIRD OUT OF HERE! Owl: (flying around) Huuhuuhuuu..... NISA tries unsuccessfully to catch the OWL. Nisa: (annoyed) STOP FLAPPING, OWL!... I can't take you anywhere! (to Diomedes) Help me, before it wrecks the place! Diomedes: (catching efforts) Hoh huh hah. The frightened OWL flies back out of the studio. NISA and DIOMEDES run after it. Medusa: (triumphantly) And don't come back: I'd like some time alone with Ulysses. MEDUSA turns back to TITAN, rubbing her hands together. FADE OUT. 'SEQ. 14' 'INT. STHENO'S PALACE/SMALL ROOM - DAY' STHENO comes across PHILO, who is rummaging around, searching for something. Philo: (sounding off to himself) This is no picnic! That map is harder to find than Ithaca itself! STHENO discreetly casts a spell on a shield: as soon as she touches it, gold sparks fly out of her fingers, bestowing a bright gold halo on the object (SFX: BLING!). Next, STHENO's fingers send out a ray of light which strikes the shield. The object rises up into the air (guided by the ray of light) and settles next to PHILO without him even noticing. Stheno: (to Philo) Don't lose heart, my noble sailor. PHILO goes to touch the enchanted shield, as STHENO looks on, beaming. But just as PHILO is about to come into contact with the shield, he stops in his tracks. He turns to face STHENO, looking her in the eye: Philo: (suddenly awakening) I'VE GOT IT! I remember who you are! Stheno: (trying to keep Philo calm) That's right! THAT'S RIGHT! STHENO tosses him the gold shield surrounded by the characteristic gold halo. PHILO catches it. The luminous halo expands, shrouding him, and pulling him into the shield as if it were quicksand (SFX: metallic suction sound.). Philo: (disappearing) Ooohhoooh! Oaaaaaahhhh! In one last burst of energy, PHILO tosses the statuette of Zeus down on the floor. It lands at STHENO's feet but she does not take any notice of it. Stheno: (mockingly in a witch's voice) Perhaps you did, but your memory was a bit too late. (satisfied laugh) Hu-hmm! Philo: (in the shield, screaming) Haahaaaauuuaahhhahhh! STHENO puts the shield away in a low cabinet. Stheno: (triumphantly) One down. And now, for Ulysses, himself! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 15' 'EXT. MEDUSA'S PALACE - DAY' DIOMEDES and NISA catch up with the OWL in the palace gardens, which are also dotted with statues. Owl: (trying to warn them) Huuhuh huuhuhuh huuh huh huuu. Nisa & Diomedes: (running efforts, breathing) Hahe hahe haheh. Diomedes: (distraught, catching his breath) Uoohh.... When will that bird learn to behave?! NISA is completely mesmerized by the works of art surrounding them. She points to the statue of a merchant. Nisa: (amazed) Check out these statues, Diomedes. They're so real, you'd expect them to start moving, any minute! DIOMEDES goes up to the merchant statue. Diomedes: (intrigued) Mmmm! You're right. This guy looks exactly like he'd been turned to stone... Nisa: (answering instinctively) ... while he was still alive! (beat) Oooaahhh! DIOMEDES and NISA look at each other anxiously. Nisa & Diomedes: (realizing) TITAN! DIOMEDES and NISA start running towards the palace. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 16' 'INT. MEDUSA'S PALACE/ARTIST'S STUDIO - DAY' MEDUSA tries to get TITAN to strike a pose; he is proud as a peacock! Titan: (very pleased) Uuueerrghhh! Medusa: (a little bit impatient) For the love of stone, Ulysses! Eheh... Can't you try to look a little more HEROIC? But TITAN looks more stupid with every new pose (grimacing, cretinous, naive, showing off, etc.) Titan: (delighted) Like this? In the end, MEDUSA decides to settle for a grotesquely comical pose. Medusa: (weary/humoring him) Okay! Looks good! Now don't move! Look me straight in the eye. Titan: (excited) Aahh! All of a sudden, she changes back to her natural, hideous self. Her face takes on the color of the stone and cracks while her locks of hair change into snakes (SFX: crackling sounds). MEDUSA starts hissing like a reptile. Medusa's Snakes: (snake's hiss) Ssss ssss sssss. Medusa: (gruesome voice) Hhhaahh! The SNAKES immediately prick up, revealing her stony-gray eyes (SFX: snakes wriggling). A bright ray comes shooting out of MEDUSA's eyes onto TITAN (SFX: whoosh!) It takes him a second or two to realize what is going on: just as he is opening his mouth to protest: TITAN changes into a stone statue (SFX: GLICK!) Medusa: (CONT'D, enthusiastically) Now that wasn't too hard, was it, my dear Ulysses! Thanks to you, I get to live FOREVER!! Huuhh hahaha hahaaa! FADE OUT. 'SEQ. 17' 'INT. STHENO'S PALACE/SMALL ROOM - DAY' ULYSSES bumps into STHENO as he enters the room. Ulysses: (worried) Stheno..., have you seen Philo? Stheno: (evasively) He must be off somewhere, looking for the map. (manipulating) By the way, could you take a look at this armor and tell me if it's anything you're interested in? STHENO shows him a luminescent armor (which has obviously been enchanted), then wanders off, pretending to look disinterested. Just as ULYSSES is about to touch the armor, he notices the statuette of Zeus lying on the ground. He picks it up and frowns at STHENO (who has her back to him). Ulysses: (surprised) Hey! That's the statue Philo and Dates were fighting over. Just then, ULYSSES spots the low cabinet: a golden glow is shining out of one of the slightly-opened doors. ULYSSES opens up the cabinet completely and sees PHILO's face "embossed" on the enchanted shield, inside. Ulysses: (CONT'D, completely astounded) Philo?! IS THAT YOU?! ULYSSES goes to grab the shield but PHILO speaks up, from inside the shield (we see his face moving on the surface of the shield): Philo: (warning him) Don't touch it, Ulysses!... ULYSSES: (pulling his hand back quickly) Hah?! Philo: (panicking) ...It's enchanted! Stheno's a Gorgon! She uses shiny objects to imprison people's souls! ULYSSES stops in his tracks, with his hand almost touching the shield. Ulysses: (feeling uncomfortable) Oh! STHENO turns round to ULYSSES. She turns back into her natural self: all of a sudden, her beautiful blond hair is nothing but a hive of teaming creepy crawlies, and her face becomes its normal hideous, gold-tinted self (SFX: crackling, swarming sounds.). Stheno: (menacingly with a witch's voice) He's right, Ulysses! HERE, CATCH! STHENO throws the armor with the characteristic gold halo at ULYSSES. He is about to stop it with his arm but ducks down and dodges it just before it touches him. Ulysses: (as he jumps) Oh! The armor suddenly awakes to live and runs after ULYSSES. Just then, DATES comes into the room. Dates: (beaming/naive) Hey, you guys find the map yet? The armor thrown by STHENO comes crashing down next to DATES as he opens the door(SFX: CLUNK OF DENTED METAL!) Dates: (CONT'D, frightened) Ohuhh! A ray of light shoots out of her fingers on to the rug she is standing on, surrounding it by a gold halo (SFX: Whoosh!). With a wave of the hand, STHENO lifts the rug up into the air and starts flying above the COMPANIONS' heads (her fingers are still emitting a ray of light, which she uses to steer the rug). '' '''Stheno:' (weird laugh) Hahahhah! She quickly makes her way over to the door and touches it, enchanting it with gold sparks from her fingertips (SFX: Whoosh!). The door is immediately surrounded by a gold halo. Stheno: (cont'd, laughing raucously) Haha! YOU ARE MY VICTIMS... ULYSSES and DATES are trying to reach the exit. Ulysses & Dates: (shocked) HHuuoohhh! Stheno: (demandingly) ...MY TOYS!! AND THERE IS NO WAY OUT! FADE OUT. 'SEQ. 18' 'INT. MEDUSA'S PALACE/ARTIST'S STUDIO - DAY' Smiling cynically, MEDUSA is stroking TITAN THE STATUE with the palm of her hand. Medusa: (seductive voice) Where are you, Poseidon? I'm ready to give you a new "still life" version of Ulysses... (demandingly) ...in return for my gift of ETERNAL LIFE! POSEIDON comes out of one of the gargoyles' mouths, in the fountain (SFX: gurgling sound). He points furiously at the statue of TITAN. Poseidon: (enraged) You must have the brain of a newt. That's TITAN you've petrified, not Ulysses! Didn't you notice the horns?! Medusa: (flabbergasted) I thought it was some kind of new fashion statement. Poseidon: (threateningly) You can keep the "statement" for your private collection, but if you want eternal life, bring me the REAL Ulysses! POSEIDON disappears back into the gargoyle's mouth, leaving Medusa mad with rage. Just at that moment, NISA, DIOMEDES and the OWL come bursting back into the studio. They get a shock when they see the statue of TITAN and MEDUSA's true, disgusting face. Nisa: TITAN, WATCH OUT! IT'S A TRICK! (seeing Medusa) Aaahhahah! Diomedes: (looking at/referring to Titan) Now that's what I call a stony glare! MEDUSA throws an incensed look at DIOMEDES. The snakes on her head rise up, revealing her ferocious, paralyzing glare (SFX: wriggling snakes.). DIOMEDES goes to unsheathe his sword. Diomedes: Now listen here, young la....! But before DIOMEDES even gets to finish his sentence, MEDUSA turns him into a statue, freezing him in a ridiculous pose (SFX: GLICK!). She then turns to NISA. Medusa: (thundering voice, to Nisa) TELL ME WHERE ULYSSES IS! Just then, the OWL comes flying in through the door. It flies between MEDUSA and NISA, trying to protect the latter, but MEDUSA turns it to stone with her eyes (SFX: GLICK!). Owl: (horrified hoot) Huuh huuh huuh! Petrified in mid-flight, the stone OWL falls down into the fountain, landing on its feet, nose to nose with a vicious DOG-SHAPED GARGOYLE. Nisa: (horrified scream) Aaaaaahhh! MEDUSA's attention is briefly diverted by this incident; NISA makes the most of the opportunity to run out of the room. Medusa: (after Nisa) Unless you want to be added to my collection! FADE OUT. 'SEQ. 19' 'INT. STHENO'S PALACE/SMALL ROOM - DAY' ULYSSES and DATES are in a corner of the room, not daring to approach the enchanted door. Up on her rug, STHENO throws out a light ray to enchant a folding screen (SFX: GLING!). The screen is duly adorned with the characteristic halo. Stheno: (raucous voice) Give yourself up, Ulysses, and I'll let your friends go free. Using her light ray, STHENO lifts the screen up into the air and places it in front of ULYSSES and DATES. Dates: (frightened) Huh. ULYSSES and DATES are imprisoned in their corner by the screen: they can not get out without touching it and therefore getting swallowed up into it. The screen is hiding them from STHENO's view. Dates: (CONT'D, whispering) How can we get out of here?! If we touch anything, we've had it! Ulysses: (under his breath) Follow my lead! ULYSSES tears off a strip of his tunic and swiftly wraps it round his hands. Turning to look at ULYSSES, DATES sees what he is up to: Dates: (whispering) You expect me to rip up my best satin tunic? Ulysses: (whispering) Zephyr's bandages seemed to protect him from the spell. Maybe these will do the same. DATES goes ahead and bandages up his hands. ULYSSES tentatively grabs the folding screen. Nothing happens: as he suspected, the bandages act as protection. Ulysses: (CONT'D, whispering) It works! ULYSSES pushes the screen over, knocking STHENO off balance and on to the floor in the process. With DATES right behind him, ULYSSES picks up the shield containing PHILO and dashes over to the door. STHENO watches them escape, standing on her flying rug again: Stheno: (raucous voice) Nice try, Ulysses! But it'll take more than a pair of cloth-wrapped hands to save YOU! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 20' 'INT. STHENO'S PALACE/MAIN ROOM - DAY' On their way out, ULYSSES and DATES come across ZEPHYR, who is still busily rummaging around. Ulysses: (running with the shield in his hands) ZEPHYR, COME ON! ULYSSES grabs ZEPHYR by his collar and keeps running, pulling the boy behind him. Zephyr: (naive) Hey, what's the rush? (as he sees Stheno coming) Huuuaahhhh! ZEPHYR runs out of the door, following ULYSSES. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 21' 'INT. MEDUSA'S PALACE/STATUE ROOM - DAY' NISA is hiding in a room packed full of statues, like a kind of museum basement. The room is dimly lit. Medusa: (playfully) Hiding is no use. (impatiently and threateningly) I'll get you in the end! NISA freezes, like a statue, trying not to shake too much. Just then, MEDUSA appears between two statues, scanning the room. MEDUSA brushes right past NISA then stops, with her back to her. Nisa: (frightened sigh) Hah. The SNAKES on the back of her head rise up, lightly touching NISA's face. The girl steps back in fright. Medusa's Snakes: (hissing) Sssss. MEDUSA turns round to face NISA, with a look of triumph on her face. Nisa: (frightened) Huah. What will you do to Ulysses if I tell you where he is? Medusa: (warning) You should be more concerned with what I'll do to YOU, if you don't! The SNAKES on MEDUSA's head (with the exception of those covering her eyes) rise up, hissing. Medusa's Snakes: (hissing) Ssssss ssss sssss. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 22' 'EXT. STHENO'S ISLAND/BEACH - DAY' ULYSSES, DATES and ZEPHYR finish pushing the ship back into the water as they climb aboard and he is still holding the shield with PHILO inside. Ulysses: (running efforts, breathing) Hueh heh heh heh. (jumping on board) Huehhhppp, huuuaah. Dates & Zephyr: (breathing efforts) Huh heh heh..... Ulysses: (commanding) RAISE THE SAIL, DATES! WE'RE GETTING OUT OF HERE! Zephyr: (wondering) What about Philo? We can't leave him behind! Philo: (inside the shield) I'm in HERE, you blockhead! ZEPHYR is completely spaced as he sees PHILO's reflection on the surface of the shield. Zephyr: (flabbergasted) Hah? DATES grabs hold of the rope. Just then, STHENO comes flying up on her carpet, heading for the top of the mast. Stheno: (raucous voice) Correction, Ulysses. Your ship is about to become your prison! Dates: (enraged) Let me correct your correction, you rotten witch! No one touches MY ship without MY permission! DATES takes the shield from ULYSSES and unties the rope that is holding the sail rolled up at the top of the mast. The sail duly unrolls, acting as a counterbalance. Holding the rope in one hand and the shield outstretched in the other, DATES uses this mechanism to hoist himself up to the top of the mast. He crashes into STHENO on his way up. Stheno: (as she is hit) Uhh! STHENO is stunned by the collision. Her rug starts swaying backwards and forwards then plunges down on to the beach, carrying its passenger with it. Dates: (triumphantly) Hahah! DATES, however, accidentally knocks the shield against his unprotected arm. The shield sticks in mid-air for a moment or two and starts glowing, then swallows DATES up into its substance (SFX: suction noise). Dates: (CONT'D, as he is absorbed the shield) Uhoh... The shield falls back down onto the deck and rolls up to ULYSSES' feet like a coin. PHILO's voice can be heard from inside the shield. Philo: (deeply vexed, inside the shield, to Dates) Oh no, not YOU again! CUT TO: Act 3 'SEQ. 23' 'EXT. MEDUSA'S ISLAND/CLIFF EDGE - DAY' NISA is standing near a rocky promontory overlooking a river flowing towards the beach. She beckons MEDUSA to come closer then points to a large olive tree down below. Nisa: (pretending) This is where Ulysses arranged to meet us, ...ehm...next to the big olive tree. MEDUSA leans over the edge to look at the tree. NISA is standing behind her. NISA grabs the opportunity: she goes running at MEDUSA from behind, ready to push her over the edge of the cliff. Nisa: (CONT'D, whispering to herself) You didn't really think I'd rat on my friend? But the SNAKES on the back of MEDUSA's head rise up, warning their mistress of the danger. MEDUSA steps aside at the last minute, sending NISA plummeting into the void instead. Medusa: (ironically, stepping aside) Uupp. Nisa: (falling down) Aaaahhhh!! NISA goes flying into the river below. Medusa: (guffawing) Huh haahahah! You didn't really think I'd fall for such a lame trick?! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 24' 'EXT. SHIP - DAY' CU on the shield, on the surface of which are the reflections of PHILO and DATES. It is shaking hard as the two prisoners move and squirm around inside, like trapped animals. THE CAMERA ZOOMS OUT to reveal that the shield is lying at ULYSSES' feet, at the helm. ULYSSES is staring at Medusa's island which is pretty close by now. Ulysses: (to Zephyr) Before anyone even thinks about Ithaca, we've got to rescue the rest of our crew! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 25' 'EXT. MEDUSA'S ISLAND/TORRENT - DAY' NISA is struggling along in the rushing river, at the foot of the promontory. She finds herself beneath a small stone bridge that is held up by two statues, one on each bank. She grabs hold of one of the statues to pull herself up onto the bridge. Nisa: (relieved) Oh. At last! - No more Madame Hiss! All of a sudden, on the bridge behind Nisa, Medusa sends a ray of light shooting onto the statue. The latter comes to life, like a zombie made of stone (SFX: CRACK!). Nisa: (CONT'D, screaming as she turns) Aaahhh! (trembling voice, sighs) Hohohoh.... (to the zombie) Back off, BLOCKHEAD! Zombie: (sighing like a breath of wind) Huuueehh... NISA manages to get away from the statue before it can catch her. She steps onto the bank. But MEDUSA is standing there waiting for her with another zombie-like statue. The latter manages to catch NISA and she struggles in vain to get free. Nisa: (saucily, to Medusa) Nice try, snake eyes, but it's not going to work. Medusa: (annoyed) Oh no? Take me to Ulysses or I'll turn you into a gargoyle. Nisa: (rebelliously) Go ahead! That way, I can spend the rest of eternity sticking my tongue out at you! (sudden scared reaction) Hoh! Just then, NISA notices the ship as it draws close to the beach, a short distance away. Her exclamation and facial expression give her away. MEDUSA turns round and sees the ship. Her face lights up. Medusa: (ironically) Very nice, little girl! Perhaps I'll let you live, after all. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 26' 'EXT. STHENO'S ISLAND/BEACH - DAY' POSEIDON goes up to STHENO, who is still lying on the sand half-conscious. He leans over her and yells in her ears: Poseidon: (furiously) Get up, YOU LAZY SLUG! This is no time for a nap! Coming to, STHENO sits up and looks furiously over towards Medusa's island, where we see Ulysses' ship coming into land in the distance. Stheno: (raucous voice) Uuhhah. - Nap? It's time to show that joker Ulysses that I've got more than one trick up my sleeve! Poseidon: (satisfied, ordering) That's the ticket, my girl... NOW, GO GET HIM! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 27' 'EXT. MEDUSA'S ISLAND/BEACH - DAY' The ship comes to a stop on the beach, next to the small boat. ULYSSES and ZEPHYR get off. ULYSSES yanks the shield up from the deck. Ulysses: (seriously) From now on, our motto is "Look, but don't touch"! ULYSSES and ZEPHYR walk along the beach, looking towards Medusa's palace, up on the cliff. All of a sudden, we hear NISA's voice ringing out in the distance. Nisa: (protesting, distantly) Let go of me, you clumsy pile of rubble! ULYSSES and ZEPHYR turn round: a little way up the beach, on the edge of a small thicket, NISA is being held back by a STONE ZOMBIE. Zephyr: (surprised, worried) NISA! (running efforts) Hueh hehehheh.... ULYSSES and ZEPHYR run towards NISA. Ulysses: (running efforts, breathing) Hueh heh heh heh... CUT TO: 'SEQ. 28' 'EXT. MEDUSA'S ISLAND/BEACH - DAY' ULYSSES and ZEPHYR run up within a short distance of NISA as she struggles to break free from the STONE ZOMBIE's grasp. Nisa: (warning voice) STAY BACK! IT'S A TRAP! But ULYSSES ignores her warning and provokes the STONE ZOMBIE. Ulysses: (offensively) Hey, marble brain, let go of the girl! I'M the one you want! Nisa: (being pushed aside) Uh Ah. Zombie: (sighs like a breath of wind) Hhhuuuaaahh. (running efforts) Hueh heheh heheh. The STONE ZOMBIE lets go of NISA and runs at ULYSSES. Ulysses: (as he jumps aside, landing) Ah! ULYSSES glances down at the shield in his hand. ULYSSES hurls the shield at the statue, like a discus. Ulysses: (CONT'D, calmly, to the shield) Sorry, guys, but it's for a good cause. SLOW-MO: CU of the shield as it flies through the air. Philo: (inside the shield) Ohhh noooo!...I'm getting diiiizy! The shield hits the STONE ZOMBIE. The latter falls backward and lies outstretched on the sand, without moving. NISA goes and hides behind a bunch of bushes. Just then, MEDUSA comes walking out from behind another set of bushes, followed by various other STONE ZOMBIES (including DIOMEDES and TITAN). The SNAKES on her head are wriggling around. ZEPHYR and ULYSSES can not believe their eyes! Medusa: (monstrous voice) So, THIS is the famous Ulysses! Ulysses: (taken aback) What have you done to my friends?! Medusa: (feeling superior) I've turned them into MY bodyguards. Shall I demonstrate? (to Titan and Diomedes) GRAB THEM, BOYS! Titan & Diomedes: (growling as they attack) Hhuuueeerghghh. Hhhuaaargh. The STONE ZOMBIES surround ULYSSES and ZEPHYR. TITAN holds ULYSSES still; meanwhile, ZEPHYR manages to slip through DIOMEDES' legs but does not manage to get very far. Ulysses: (trying to break free) Uuuahh. Zephyr: (as he jumps) HeYah! MEDUSA goes up to them. NISA calls out to ULYSSES and ZEPHYR from behind the bushes. Nisa: (shouting at Dates & Ulysses) WATCH OUT FOR HER EYES, WHATEVER YOU DO! ULYSSES looks down and closes his eyes. But ZEPHYR haplessly looks at MEDUSA. Zephyr: (naive) Why? What is wrong with them? MEDUSA immediately turns him to stone with her eyes (SFX: GRICK!). Zephyr: (CONT'D, as he is hit by the rays) Uuahh! Ulysses: (upset, to Medusa) No! What do you want, you cold-blooded monster?! Having turned ZEPHYR to stone, MEDUSA triumphantly walks up to ULYSSES (he is still being held by the TITAN STATUE). ULYSSES keeps his eyes firmly shut. Medusa: (mock flirtatious) Just one peek at your beautiful eyes, sweetie! Is that too much for a girl to ask? CUT TO: 'SEQ. 29' 'EXT. MEDUSA'S ISLAND/BEACH - DAY' STHENO approaches the beach on a luxurious boat surrounded by the characteristic gold halo; the oars are rowing on their own. The boat lands on the beach, a few meters away from ULYSSES and MEDUSA. STHENO steps down and walks over to them. The STONE ZOMBIES move aside, reverentially, to let her by. Stheno: (O.S., raucous voice) LEAVE HIM ALONE! Ulysses: (wondering) Heh? Stheno: (raucous voice) I saw him first! The two GORGON SISTERS stand face to face, with ULYSSES and the TITAN STATUE in the middle. Medusa: (monstrous voice) You had your chance. Now, he's mine! (generously) Don't worry, sis... I'm sure Poseidon will give you a consolation prize. Ulysses: (realizing) So that's it! And what exactly did Poseidon promise you in return for me? (ironically) A hamper of champagne and caviar?! Stheno: (raucous voice) You think I care about fizzy grape juice and fish eggs? Hah! IMMORTALITY will be my prize! Ulysses: (ironically) Eh?! Immortality? I'm flattered! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 30' 'EXT. MEDUSA'S ISLAND/BUSHES ON EDGE OF BEACH - DAY' NISA is watching the scene from behind the shrubs. Nisa: (worried, to herself) I'd better do something fast, or all that'll be left of Ulysses will be a gravestone! She spots the shield lying on the sand a short distance away. She leans furtively out from behind the bush and stretches her hand out towards the shield, which is still surrounded by its gold halo. Philo: (warning, inside the shield) No, Nisa! Bandage your hands before you touch the shield! CU of NISA's stupefied expression! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 31' 'EXT. MEDUSA'S ISLAND/BEACH - DAY' ULYSSES is still held by TITAN's strong arms. Ulysses: (impertinently) Well, girls, it looks like you'll have to fight for me! May the best one win! The two GORGON SISTERS look one another up and down. Stheno: (raucous voice) Nice try, Ulysses! But it's no use trying to turn me against my own...dear... sister! However, as she speaks, she makes the most of the fact that MEDUSA is looking at ULYSSES, and she discreetly shoots a ray of light over towards her boat with her eyes (SFX: ZOOM!). Behind MEDUSA, the oar which has been touched by the ray of light immediately comes to life. It rises into the air and comes hurtling towards MEDUSA like a javelin. But MEDUSA is alerted by her hair SNAKES. With a movement of the hand, MEDUSA beckons the DIOMEDES STATUE into action and he runs over and catches the oar in mid-flight. Medusa: (hissing) I'm glad you feel that way, sister! Stheno: (annoyed) Hhmm. Medusa: (ironically, to her sister) And I assure you, I feel exactly the same! MEDUSA points a sharp ray at one of the ZOMBIES. The STONE ZOMBIE start trudging threateningly towards STHENO. Zombie: (sighing like a breath of wind) Huuuooorghh. (while running) Hueh hueh hueh hueh..... But STHENO touches it, shooting sparks out of her fingers to enchant them (SFX: GLING!... GLING!). Meanwhile, the two GORGONS are getting more and more furious and terrifying, their faces twisted with hate. Stheno: (screaming) Uahh! (raging) Then brace yourself for another dose of sisterly love! Zombie: (sighing like a breath of wind) Huuh. Surrounded by a gold halo, the STONE ZOMBIES turn on MEDUSA, their former mistress. She dodges out of their way and throws herself at STHENO, pushing her down onto the sand. She starts hissing, prompting the SNAKES on her head to prick up. Medusa's Snakes: (hissing) Ssss ssss. Stheno: (pushed down) Aah... Medusa: (holding Stheno down) Aaahhh! Stheno: (raucous voice) Medusa, wait! This way only Ulysses wins! Medusa's Snakes: (hissing) Ssss ssss. Medusa: (confused reaction) Eh... MEDUSA stops in her tracks for a second, then calms down. The SNAKES settle back down over her eyes. The SNAKES rise up again, revealing MEDUSA's eyes, which are still turned towards her sister. STHENO immediately changes into a stone statue! (SFX: GICK!) Ulysses: (hopeful reaction) Ah... Stheno: (as she is hit by the rays) Aaahh. (like suffocated) Uuuh. MEDUSA stands back up and realizes what she did to her sister STHENO. Medusa: (screaming) NOOOOOO!! INSERT OF BUSHES: Now that STHENO has been turned into a statue, her spell has been undone. PHILO's hand comes out of the shield (SFX: suction sound), which has lost its golden glow. Dates & Philo: (jumping out of the shield) Uuuhuuuhoo! Nisa: (enthusiastically) Turning Stheno to stone has broken her spell! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 32' 'EXT. MEDUSA'S ISLAND/EDGE OF BEACH/BUSHES - DAY' By now, PHILO and DATES are totally out of the shield. Dates: (to Philo) Phew! Thank goodness that's over! Your poetry was starting to rub off on me! Philo: (to Dates, plays being insulted) Hah! One minute longer and you'd have stolen the shirt right off of my back! Back to the beach. Medusa: (angry with Ulysses) That was a sneaky trick, which YOU are going to regret for the rest of your extremely short life! Ulysses: (screaming at Nisa) NISA! THROW ME THE SHIELD! Nisa: (throwing efforts) Hoah! DATES and PHILO toss the shield in ULYSSES' direction. It goes rolling over the sand and comes to a stop a meter or so from ULYSSES' feet. MEDUSA does not take any notice of it. Medusa's Snakes: (hissing) Ssss sssss. Medusa: (enraged) Look at me, "hero". I want to see absolute TERROR IN YOUR EYES as you gaze at mine. Her SNAKES rear up slowly, revealing her eyes. Titan: (groan, holding Ulysses) Uuuaarrgh. Ulysses: (breaking free) Hueerrghhhh! Just as MEDUSA is getting ready to turn ULYSSES to stone, he manages to grab hold of the shield with his free arm. He holds the shield between MEDUSA and himself. She shoots out a ray of light from her eyes but it is reflected back by the shiny shield (we also see MEDUSA's horrified expression reflected in the metal of the shield). The ray of light comes shooting back to its source, turning MEDUSA to stone in a grotesque position, right next to her sister, outstretched on the sand (SFX: CRICK!). Medusa: (terrified) Ohh-huh! Ulysses: (triumphantly) RIGHT! (as he sees glowing all over in the garden) Heh? CUT TO: 'SEQ. 33' 'INT. MEDUSA'S ISLAND/ARTIST'S STUDIO - DAY' All GARGOYLES are coming back to life. Voices of Reviving Gargoyles: (murmuring like masses of people) Uuuhh OOhhhh Aaahhh Wuuuaahhh...... CUT TO: 'SEQ. 34' 'EXT. MEDUSA'S ISLAND/BEACH - DAY' CU on TITAN as he comes back to life with a dumb expression on his face. Beside them, the other statues - including DIOMEDES and ZEPHYR - also change back to their normal selves (SFX: crackling sounds). Zephyr, Diomedes & Titan: (breathing) Uuueaaarrhhh.... Suddenly, there is a deep rumbling noise. ULYSSES and his COMPANIONS turn to see Medusa's palace, in the distance, as its roof caves in in a shower of dust. Ulysses: (enthusiastically) The Gorgons' spells are broken! CROWD OF PEOPLE: (murmuring, cheering) Huuu Yeahh Haahh..... Ulysses: (relieved) All their prisoners are free! Figures of men can be seen running out of the collapsing palace (SFX: collapsing building/running feet). CUT TO: PAN: DATES, PHILO, TITAN, ULYSSES and ZEPHYR, NISA and DIOMEDES are watching the collapsing of the buildings. Philo: (delighted sigh) Ohhaa.... The OWL flies up and lands on NISA's shoulder. Nisa & Diomedes: (relieved sigh) Uah.... Owl: (hoots of joy) Huuh huh.... Nisa: (overjoyed) Aha! You're back! Birds of a feather stick together, heh, my wise old friend! Just then, ULYSSES and NISA hear two people arguing. As they turn to look, they see DATES and PHILO running after each other. PHILO is trying to palm the statuette of Zeus onto DATES. Philo: (feeling obligated) Here! Take your precious statue! Dates: (rejecting the gift) No way. I don't even want to see that unlucky little lump of clay! Philo's face turns into showing an angry expression. Philo: (annoyed sigh) Oha.... DATES and PHILO start chasing along the beach, trying to unload the statuette onto each other. Philo: (CONT'D, running, breathing efforts) Huah hah heh he..... FADE OUT. 'SEQ. 35' 'EXT. MEDUSA'S ISLAND/BEACH - DAY' CU on the statues of MEDUSA and STHENO. They are frozen up against each other, in a ludicrous pose, with grimaces on their faces. THE CAMERA PULLS BACK to reveal that they are all alone on the beach. Ulysses: (O.S., derisive) Well, at least the sisters got their immortality... Pull out… 'SEQ. 36' 'EXT. THE SEA OFF MEDUSA'S ISLAND/SHIP - DAY' End of pull out. ULYSSES, TITAN, DIOMEDES, ZEPHYR and NISA are standing on the rear deck of the ship as it sails away from the two rocky islands. They look over at the two petrified GORGON SISTERS on the beach. Ulysses: (smartly) ...and a beach front location to enjoy it from. ULYSSES bends down and picks the clay tablet up off the deck. He tosses it into the sea. A short distance away, PHILO is running after DATES. Philo: (running after Dates) Take it, you fool! It's a gift! Dates: (running, breathing efforts) Hueh hehh eh.... Ulysses: (being funny) Why don't you toss it back to Poseidon? Right now, he could use a lucky charm, himself. Ulysses, Diomedes, Titan, Zephyr & Nisa (laughing) Hahah hah.... FADE OUT. 'SEQ. 37' 'EXT. SEABED - DAY' REVERSE ANGLE SHOT of the hull of the ship as it moves away. The tablet drops into the water and sinks down towards POSEIDON, who is sitting on a coral throne, with his trident in his hand. Seething with rage, POSEIDON stabs the tablet with his trident, smashing it to smithereens (SFX: POW!). Poseidon: (furiously) Uuargh. Mock me all you like, Ulysses! But one of these days, I'll catch up with you... and turn your soul to seaweed! Category:Episode transcripts